


Please I don’t want to scream

by voidix



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood mention at the very end, Gen, Harrow is Alive and in the bird because I said so, Regrets, Slight death mention, viren is still a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/pseuds/voidix
Summary: Harrow took one last look at what he thought would be his last sunset before everything faded to black.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Please I don’t want to scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in like 6 months + where I published my writing so I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Also thank you sapphire for your help and ami and kuki for the emotional support 
> 
> Ily 💜

Pain! Suddenly that’s all he could think about. It started from his left leg then it was everywhere. He didn’t know what was happening to his body only that he was slowly losing control of it. The stinging sensation overwrote any rational thought he tried to form. He tried to speak, to call for the guards or literally anyone but no words escaped his mouth. Steadily he stopped feeling limb by limb. Not like when they fall asleep no, it was like they never even existed. Harrow tried to hold onto his fading consciousness but realized he could not win this battle. He took one last look at what he thought would be his last sunset before everything faded to black.

He didn’t know how long he had been out but when his vision started to return he saw himself? But that was impossible. How was he seeing himself? And there was something else. His field of vision was weird. Now he could see much more than before. Did the moonshadow assassins decide to attack early and had already taken him by surprise and killed him? No this can’t be it. If that had been the case there would’ve been more chaos now but it was quiet. 

Harrow tried to speak but the sound he made was not human speech.

“Be a well behaved little bird and be quiet!” 

That was no doubt Lord Viren’s voice. The man came into view looking as smug as ever. This never meant anything good.

“It’s Not like they’re gonna understand what you’re saying little bird.”

The man who 5 minutes ago called himself Harrow’s friend continued the grin on his face not changing. And that was the moment when it sank in. Harrow looked at himself again or more precisely looked at his body lying in his bed and then he searched the floor looking for the two-headed snake the dark mage had shown him earlier that day. Without a doubt, it was the same snake that was laying on the floor now.

Had that been Viren’s Plan all along? Did he come in here under the guise of friendship planning to switch his soul with that of the bird? Although out of place Harrow had thought that Viren’s willingness to sacrifice himself was genuine but now he wasn’t sure anymore. Had his most trusted advisor intended to trap him since this morning already? Harrow couldn’t be sure anymore. If the man he had trusted the most for all of his life would betray him like this in a second how could he be sure about anyone anymore? 

Quickly the doubt turned into anger. How could Lord Viren even think about this? After all the years they fought side by side this is what Viren decides to do. He couldn’t stop himself from yelling out in frustration. 

“Be quiet! Nobody is going to help you. You are powerless!”

Viren didn’t look so smug anymore his facial expression had changed to one of annoyance.

Powerless? What was that kind of insult? Then again it made sense. Viren’s obsession with gaining power was what drove him to go down the path of dark magic. When he was younger he never understood the issue the elves and dragons had with dark magic. But now he started to understand it. Dark Magic seemed limitless, an easy and free solution to all of their problems. But everything comes with a price, even when you don’t realize you’re paying it.  
Of course, Lord Viren craved this all-powerful ability. Having power meant having control and Harrow knew since they were young that Viren always wanted to be the one in control of every situation.

Harrow looked out the window. The orange of the sunset was slowly starting to disappear being replaced with purple. Very soon it would be completely dark and the moonshadow elves would come. 

“At least my sons are far away”, he thought to himself hoping that at least this was going according to plan. Why wouldn’t it? Yes, they are safe now and tomorrow General Amaya would be with them. His sons that’s all he could think about when he received the news. If anything happened to them he would never forgive himself. 

His boys, yes, they always gave him hope even if they didn’t realize it. Seeing them play together and care for each other always motivate him to be a better king, to work for a better future. If not for himself then for his sons. Even if he didn’t get to witness it they would. And he had tried his best. 

Harrow wished he could say there were no regrets but there were. Aside from taking the easy way several times and well, suffering the consequences now, there was another big regret. Harrow wished he had been there more for his sons, played a bigger role in their lives. Especially with Callum, he wished he had been warmer. To him, Callum had always been a son like Ezran has. He wished he had communicated that better, maybe then things would’ve been different. But nothing of that mattered now. The only thing that did matter was that they were safe now. Soon they would recover and Ezran would have to face the hardships of being king, but Harrow was sure Ezran would be up to the challenge especially with Callum staying on his side no matter what. And Harrow was sure he would.

From outside commotion erupted that tore Harrow from his thoughts. He looked at the sky. Only a few minutes now. The assassins couldn’t be far. The only thing he could do was wait. For what? He didn’t know but Viren was right at that moment he was powerless.

The mage had noticed the commotion as well and stepped outside making sure to close the door behind him. Harrow couldn’t understand what he was saying or to who he was talking to but Viren did not seem happy at all to see them. There was no fighting sound though so what was going on. Harrow tried to focus more on different voices. Clearly one of them was Viren. He suspected that the other one was Soren but who could be the third. Horrified he realized who it was. But how? They should’ve been on their way to the lodge now far away from danger. What was Callum doing here when the moonshadow assassins could strike any minute now. This couldn’t be happening. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe the pressure of the situation has made Harrow slowly go insane and imagine things. If he was honest he preferred that over the alternative.

He didn’t have time however to think about it any further. All talk came to halt. The lights went out and there was a deadly silence. Suddenly the room felt much colder than before. They were here. Whatever fate had in store for him would be revealed now. And as suddenly as the silence came it was gone, replaced by the sound of metal clashing against metal.

Harrow could hear Soren ordering others to guard the door. But of what use would that be When the assassins inevitably come into the room they would find his soulless body laying there and just kill him. There would be no fight, nothing. Nobody would bother to look at the bird in the corner. 

“KING HARROW!”

Although faint he could clearly hear the voice. Now he had to face the reality that even his son, who he had hoped would be safe, was out there in the middle of the skirmish and he couldn’t do anything to get him out of there. “King Harrow” that’s all he was to the boy and he couldn’t blame him. What kind of father couldn’t even—-

“DAD!”

If being called King Harrow has saddened him hearing Callum call him dad broke his heart. Finally, he heard him say it but it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to happen maybe when they were playing a game together or something but not in the middle of a deadly battle. When Harrow imagined Callum calling him dad the first time, he imagined his voice to sound happy, possibly laughing with a huge smile on his face, a smile he always wanted to protect. But reality had other plans. The boy sounded scared, liked a child terrified for his life, hoping their parent would come and save them, but he couldn’t.

Harrow wanted nothing more than to shout back: “Hey Callum, son, I’m here, I’m gonna get you out of there”, but he couldn’t. He couldn't protect his son and be the father --no, the hero-- Callum needed him to be in this moment. He couldn’t do anything. And at that moment the king knew what true powerlessness felt like. A feeling hopefully not many experience. He was supposed to be the mighty king who people the people followed, a hero his sons could proudly look up to or just a protector who keeps them far away from harm. But in the end he managed to be none of that. He was nothing.

Everything after that was a blur. He didn’t hear Callum’s voice anymore. Hopefully, that meant he was brought to safety. Harrow didn’t even want to think about another scenario. Eventually, the assassins made it inside, at least he saw one of them. The moonshadow elf did not hesitate to kill him. Or at least his body. Harrow didn’t know how to react to that because how would anyone react to seeing themselves die. He did search the elf’s face expression for some kind of confusion. Surely no king would just accept his fate and die like that. But the assassin probably had better things to worry about. 

Harrow stared at the floor again. Unlike earlier, the once clean floor was now stained with blood and bodies, human and moodshadow alike, were laying there unmoving. The blood on his hands would never stop flowing. These people were ready to die for their king today, these people thought they were sacrificing themselves for their mission today. And for what? These people had died in vain today. Casualties of a fool's battle. And at that moment Harrow wished he was among them. Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit. Please leave a comment I’d love to hear what you think.  
> And thank you again for reading!


End file.
